The present invention relates to a data distribution system and a data distribution apparatus that distributes data via a communication network after user authentication.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-32205 discloses a network printing system comprising a server connected to a communication network, a terminal requesting data storage and multiple printers. When the terminal requests the server to store data, this system issues the identification data of the data to be stored. A user requests data by inputting the identification data in a printer installed in a store, such as a convenience store or a stationery store, on a city street. The data transmitted from the server via the communication network is printed by the printer, whereby the user acquires the data. Furthermore, this system includes a technology for carrying out charging processing according to the capacity and storage time of the data stored.
Such a technology as described above is known wherein a wide area communication network, such as the Internet, is used, data has been stored in the server, and an image recording apparatus, such as a copier, installed at a destination of the user acquires data from the server via the communication network, and thereby can record the image of the data. With this kind of technology, necessary data, such as business documents, has been stored in the server beforehand, and the user whose location is uncertain, such as a businessperson who travels to visit customers, can acquire necessary data as necessary using the image recording apparatus installed in a store on a city street. When data is distributed using this kind of technology, user authentication is required to be carried out to prevent the unauthorized use of data. As methods for user authentication, inputting the password of the user, inputting the information on the ID card carried by the user, etc. are used generally.
In addition, a technology is known wherein various fees are settled via a communication network. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-232360(1999) discloses a technology wherein the information recorded on the user's ID card is captured via a communication network, and public utility fees are settled by the deduction of the public utility fees from the user's salary.
As methods for personal authentication, various methods are known, for example, a method wherein personal memory using a password or the like is used, a method wherein personal possession using an ID card, a seal or the like is used, and a method wherein personal biometric information using the pattern of a fingerprint, a retina or the like is used. These various authentication methods differ from one another in the capability of preventing personal identity theft, that is, security. The method wherein an ID card is used is higher in security than the method wherein a password is used. The method wherein a fingerprint is used is higher in security than the method wherein an ID card is used. Hence, for the protection of data to be distributed via a communication network, it is conceivable that data of higher importance should be distributed only when the user is authenticated by an authentication method being higher in security. However, the use of the authentication method being higher in security is limited by time and location because of the necessity of using special devices or other reasons. Furthermore, the authentication method being higher in security is characterized in that the number of users who can be authenticated is limited. For these reasons, the advantage of the technology of distributing data via a communication network, that is, the advantage wherein necessary data can be acquired as necessary, is impaired.